Fearless
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Bree has never known fear. But that changes one Halloween when she finds out her parents are monster hunters. That along with Deimata escaping the prison Bree's parents put her in. She's in for one heck of a Halloween. Based off of the Disney Channel movie Girl Vs Monster.
1. Shortcut

**Why hello there. It is I Marcus Davenport, and I will be your narrator for this story.**

**PrincessSparkleKitty said that I will not be in this story, even though I tried to get her to change her mind. I even gave her a pouty lip, and she still wouldn't. Then I gave her an eyebrow raise (She says it's adorable when I do that), and she said that I could narrate.**

**She would also like you to know that Adam will not be appearing in this story either. She tried to match up the characters from Lab Rats to the characters on Girl Vs Monster by their personalities, and she could not find a spot for him.**

****Also if at any time you think that this story should be rated T and not K+ then let her know, and she will change it.****

**PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster. **

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, because she does tend to make mistakes. Not everyone can be an android with perfect spelling and grammar.**

* * *

><p>Mcquarry Mansion is usually quiet. It sits right beside a cemetary. Now the normally quiet mansion has a bunch of teens in it, and they are anything but quiet.<p>

They were setting up for a party, and they had a band playing in the background.

Bree and her friend Leo look up at a banner that says "Too Ghoul For School", and it's crooked

"It's still not straight is it?" Bree asks her friend Leo

"No. Want me to get the latter out again?" he replies

"Nope, just give me a leg up" she says

"What? You're not seriously going to-" Bree drags him over to where she needs him to be

She starts stretching, and he looks at her like she's crazy.

Her best friend Chase closes his book so that he can watch.

"Bree. You'll break your neck!" he yells as she starts running towards him

Chase stands up as she's about to jump "Don't do it!" he yells, Leo locks his hands, and Bree puts her foot in and jumps up to the banner. She smacks it, and it falls into place.

Everyone in the room is watching her, and starring at her in awe.

She lands, jumps into a somersault, and stands up straight.

With her arms crossed she turns around to look at the banner "How's that?" she asks, and everyone starts clapping

Her best friends Chase and Leo look happy for her, and relieved that she's still alive.

"Wow" Bree turns around to see Ethan "How many years of gymnastics went into that?"

"Six...and a half" she says smiling, and he smiles back

"That was a real please-do-not-try-this-at-home moment" Leo tells her

"Do you try that at home" Chase asks "Because if you do I totally see why your parents are so overprotective"

"Speaking of my parents, I gotta be home by six. You ready?"

"Yeah" Chase says, and walks over to grab his things

"I'll just get my bag" Bree says walking onto the stage where she left her bag

"Hey Bree, before you leave, you wanna sing a little?" Ethan asks her

"Sure"

The band , which is called The Backbeats, starts playing and Bree starts to sing.

_"I just wanna scream out loud_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_I'm never coming off this cloud_

_So move over, move over, move over_

_You don't wanna mess with me_

_I know who I'm meant to be_

_Never gonna slow me down_

_Nothing's gonna stop me_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now"_

"That was awesome" Ethan says

"Good job Bree" another bandmate tells her

Stephanie then walks onto the stage

"You guys sound great. You're gonna rock tomorrow" Bree tells them

"Ya think?" Ethan asks

"Um, excuse me?" Staphanie says "Rehearsing here. Why don't you take it from the top" she tells the band, then looks at Bree "With a _professional_ singer"

"Snap" Bree says while getting off the stage

"Hey Bree" she turns around to face Ethan "Thanks for helping set up"

"No problem" she says before leaving with Chase

While she's waking away Ethan is staring at her, and Staphanie rolls her eyes.

"He so likes you" Chase tells Bree while walking down the stairs

"Ethan? Please, we've been friends for like ever. And he's got a girlfriend"

"X girlfriend. He and Stephanie broke up" Chase tells her

"Again? Wow, their tough to keep track of. I wonder if there's an app for that" Bree says

"Just because she sings in the band with him. I mean she practicly forces him to date her. You're the one he really likes"

"You're delusional" Bree says

"And you are oblivious"

They walk out of the mansion, and they are still arguing about whether Ethan likes Bree, or not.

"I am not oblivious"

"Yes you are...Wait, why are you going that way?" Chase asks Bree when she turns the wrong way

"To cut through the cemetary. It's the only way I'll get home in time" Bree says

But what they don't know is that there is something watching them.

"Hey Bree? I-I'm not so sure that this is a good idea" Chase says

"What are you so worried about? I mean c'mon, what's so scary about a cemetary?" Bree asks as they approach the gate leading into the cemetary

"Dead people" Chase states, and Bree just scoffs

"No seriously, there are-there are dead people everywhere" Chase obviously freaking out

"Oh, c'mon. It's not the dead people you gotta worry about...It's the ones that were burried alive" Bree teases

"Just change the subject before I have a panic attack" Chase says

"Okay" Bree says "Ya know, if Ethan really liked me then..why doesn't he just ask me out?"

"He's probably scared" Chase says

"Of what?" Bree asks

He just looks at her "That you'll say no"

"How can me saying no be scary?" Bree asks her friend

"Rejection, humiliation, the usually asking people out fears"

"I don't see the big deal" Bree says before walking away

"Because nothing scares you, but you're not normal" Chase says, runs until he catches up with her "And that's just gonna come back to haunt you"

"No way, totally-" Bree is cut off by a ray gun shooting a monster that was about to attack them behind her, and the two both look behind them

"What was that?" Chase asks

"Probably just a cat...or...a reanimated corpse" Bree says "Oh my gosh! There it is!"

Chase screams, and runs to the exit

"Oh, no..my bad. Just a cat. Zombie cat. Feeds on human flesh" she says smiling

"I hate you" Chase says while Bree is laughing "I do. I'm not kidding"

"Gocha!" Bree says walking over to her friend

When they're gone two people in black trench coats and masks come running to where the two friends were just standing.

One of them shoots the monster with a ray gun attached to their arm, and the other traps the monster in a disk.

"That was a little too close for comfort" one of them (a male) says "They shouldn't be out this soon. This is no ordinary Halloween" he says before they both leave.

The male looks back to where the monster was just sitting, and then joins the other.

-**So how was that? I've actually rather enjoyed this narrating thing, so I will be back next chapter. Not that I have a choice anyway. PrincessSparkleKitty threatened to shut me off if I didn't finish narrating the story.**

**So please review, because I will be watching for them.**

_**And the first reviewer gets a free hug from Marcus.**_

**Wait, what!?**

_**Do you want me to shut you off?**_

**Fine. So please follow/favorite/review.**

**Until next time my good friends**


	2. Can I Please Go To The Party

**Ah, I see you have returned for the second chapter of Fearless.**

**BTW, there are no bionics in this story. Just to let you know.**

**And suna the ramen addict and PurpleNicole531 here are your free hugs *virtually hugs them***

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I shall not keep you waiting any longer.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>The house where Bree lives is a decent sized house. Her parents are mold and fungus consultants, and they, apparently, have to have the van sitting out in front of the house where all of Bree's friends can see it.<p>

Bree hops down over the stairwell, and walks into the kitchen.

"Morning. Love you. Already late"' she says before grabbing her bag, and attempting to leave.

"No. No. No. Not so fast. Breakfast first" her mom Tasha says before placing a plate with a piece of toast on it in front of her.

"Ew. What is that?" she asks walking over to her breakfast

"It's garlic. It's good prevention. Fight off so many nasty things" her mom says, and turns around back to the blender

"Like...anybody within ten feet of my breath?" she says before tossing her food in the garbage

"So your dad and I are gonna be at our annual mycology symposium at the natural history museum tonight" her mom says

"Why is Halloween such a big deal in the mold community?" Bree asks her mother "Why not have your symposium, like, November first?"

"It's just the way it is" her mother says before giving a smoothie to her daughter

"So, uh...Ethan's party is tonight. And I was wondering if I could,like, have a later curfew?"

"Your dad and I were thinking no curfew" her mom says

"Really!?"

"Because it's so much better if you don't go out at all"

"What? But it's just right down the street"

"It's not a good night."

"We go through this every Halloween" Bree says

"It's a bad element out there"

"What? Little kids dressed as pirates?"

Her mother ignores her "Mom, I have to go to Ethan's party. Please! I will do anything for you"

"You'll do anything for me?"

"Anything!" Bree says, and means it completely

"How about...not go to the party?"

"UGH! Where's Dad!?" Bree asks, and runs downstairs

"Bree, don't go down there! You know the lab is off limits!" her mother yells chasing after her

"Dad?"

"Yeah" her father says

Bree walks over to her dad "Will you please tell Mom she's being ridiculous?"

"Oh, she hates when I tell her that honey"

"What's that?" Bree asks when she sees the case behind her father

"Uh, this is toxic mold" he answers

"Ooh, exposure causes severe acne. You wanna see?" Donald's brother Douglas asks her

"I think I'll pass. Thanks" she says while backing away from him slightly

"That is your loss" he says, and goes back to his work

She sighs "Dad, can I please go to Ethan's party?"

"Sure"

"Awesome! I love you!" she says before hugging her dad

"Donald" her mother says

"Yeah, hon?"

"The party's tonight" her mom says

"Oh, then, no. You may not go to the party" he says

"What!?"

"The thing is sweethart-" she cuts her dad off

"Dad, do not sweethart me!"

"Precious-" she cuts him off again

"That's worse than sweethart!"

"Look when your older-" she cuts him off for the third time

"How much older?"

"Sixteen" her parents both reply simultaneously

"But I'm almost sixteen!"

"But not quite" her dad says

"Honey, we love you very much. This is not-" her mother says before Bree cuts her off

"The quit ruining my life!"

"Bree, that's-" her father is cut off by Bree storming up the stairs

"Bree, honey" her mom says

"Ooh, burn" Douglas says "Teenagers, hmm? They give you nothing but trouble"

"How would you know?" Donald asks him

"I have a cat" Douglas pauses for a second "He's at a very difficult age right now"

Donald sighs, and his wife walks up to him "Sweethart, maybe we should just tell her" Tasha says

Donald presses a button, and their shelf of chemicals opens up to reveal a containment unit

"We got so much going on right now" he says as the containment unit rolls out of the whole in the wall

"You, uh, remember to take your garlic?" Tasha asks her husband

"Honey, we've discussed that over and over. Garlic does not repel monsters, okay? It's superstitious nonsense" he says

"So are monsters" she says before leaving for upstairs

"She's got a point" Douglas says taking the disk, and extracting the monster from it into the containment unit.

"Do you take the garlic?" Donald asks his brother

"No that's ridiculous"

"Exactly" Donald agrees

The machine starts lighting up, and making noises to show that the monster has been successfully transferred into the containment unit.

"Whoa. Okay, look at that" Donald says "Full apparition. We just picked him up last night. It wasn't even Halloween yet" he says looking in at the monster that almost attacked Bree and Chase the night before

"What's going on out there Donny?" Douglas asks his brother

"I wish I knew" Donald answers his brother

"That was a rhetorical question" Douglas says

"It was kind of a rhetorical answer" Donald states

The two stand there staring at the monster they had, and wondering what was going on with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is was. I will see you all tomorrow for the next chapter "The Accident"<strong>

**Until then my human friends.**


	3. The Accident

**Well, I have returned for chapter 3.**

**It's only the third chapter and we have 5 reviews, 3 favorites, 2 follows, and 119 views. So thank you.**

**PrincessSparkleKitty wanted me to let you know that Adam will be appearing in this chapter. He only has a small part, but he is in here.**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p>When Bree walking through the hallways at school Leo jumped out in front of her wearing a monster mask in an attempt to scare her.<p>

"Not it the mood" Bree said with not very much enthusiasm

"C'mon. You can't give me one little AAH?" he asks

"My parents are making me stay home tonight"

"Seriously? When are they going to stop treating you like a toddler?"

"When I'm sixteen"

"Because that's how old you have to be for the convent to take you?" Leo says

Bree laughs "Totally"

"That is so lame" Leo says

Just then Trent jumps out in front of them wearing a wolf mask, and Leo screams like a girl

Trent takes off the mask and laughs "Dude, you should see your face!" he says before walking away, and bumping into Leo

"I just scream to be polite" Leo says "Wanted him to feel good about himself"

"Ew. I think you wet your pants" Bree says and walks away

Leo looks down "I did not! That's not funny!" he yells

"It's a little funny" she says smiling

* * *

><p>At lunch Bree goes to sit with Chase and Leo.<p>

"The amygdala is the part of the brain that orchestrates a response when danger's detected" Chase says

"You're gonna fry your brain if you don't take a break" Leo tells him

Chase ignores him, and continues to study "Telling the hypothalamus to intiate" a flight-or-flight response that could save your life" he finishes

"Stop stressing over your presentation. You're gonna do great" Bree tells him

"You know how I fall apart under pressure" Chase says "When I have to get up in front of the class, I will totally freeze up and look like an idiot"

"Just don't let it scare you" Bree says to her friend

"Said the girl who knows no fear" he replies

She shrugs, and goes back to her lunch.

Ethan walks over to them , and sits down "Hey, you guys excited about tonight?" he asks them

"Can't wait" Chase says

"Should be a blast" Bree answers

Bree and Ethan smile at each other for a second.

"Her parents are super excited" Leo says, and gives her a "what are you doing" look

"Yeah, I can't believe my dad got permission for us to use Mcquarry Mansion" Ethan says "No one ever gets in there"

"No one wants to" Chase says "I mean, it's creepy"

"Do you think it's really haunted?" Leo asks

"Who knows? They say Old Man Mcquarry lost his mind" Ethan explains "Shut himself up in the house for years"

Stephanie walks up behind Ethan "Ethan, we really need to look over the set list for tonight"

"Okay" Ethan says

He looks at Bree "We're rehearsing after school. Stop by if you want"

"Wouldn't miss it" she says smiling

Ethan smiles, and then gets up to leave.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing here" Stephanie says to Bree "Stay away from Ethan, or I swear I will make your life miserable"

"I don't know Staphanie" Bree says "I'm pretty sure for that to happen, I'd have to care what you think"

Staphanie glares at Bree, then sighs before walking away.

"I can't believe Ethan ever went out with her" Bree says looking back at Stephanie.

"I know. She's scary. Ethan shold have his amygdala checked" Chase says, and goes back to studying

Bree and Leo stare at him "Okay" Bree says and goes back to her lunch

* * *

><p>"We have to put the guitars lower in the mix" Stephanie says while walking up the stairs with Ethan and Adam "My fans need to hear me" She looks up at the banner, and gasps "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no." she says "That looks awful! First of all, my name is way too small. Ans second it's crooked!"<p>

"Please don't make me ask the janitor for the ladder again. He smells like feet" Adam says

"I'll get Bree" Ethan says. He starts walking, but Stephanie stops him

"NO!" she says "Just, give me a leg up"

"You know, Stephanie, Bree's had like six years of gymnastics" Ethan says

"Just give me a leg up!" she says taking off her heels

Ethan and Adam look at each other "Okay" Ethan says

Stephanie starts stretching.

"Ready?" she asks "A little to the left. More, more, more, more. Thank you" she points at him "don't move" she warns

"Okay" she runs, and jumps up to the banner. But instead of hitting it into place, she grabs it, screams, and rolls down the stairs.

"Ow'" is all she says.

Ethan and Adam look at each other, then run down to help her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile there is a family out walking around the neighborhood. They come across a little white dog.<p>

"Oh, look at the dog" one of them says

"Oh, he's cute" another says

The mother walks up to it "Look at you" she says "Oh, look at you. You're so cute"

The dog starts barking "Oh, you're so cute" the mother says again "Are you lost? Are you lost, you lost little doggy? Are you lost? Are you lost? Are you lost?

Just then the dog's head grows bigger, and it starts growling at them. The children run away screaming, and the mother backs away, and runs after her children.

A blast at the monster sucks it into a disk the monster hunters use.

They take off their masks to reveal Donald and Tasha Davenport.

"He was practically solid" Donald says "And it's not even sunset yet."

"Douglas, we got another one coming in" Tasha says into her phone

"I don't know if we can handle any more" Douglas says to Tasha "The system's running pretty hot"

"Tell him to bring the backup generator online" Donald tells his wife

"Bring the backup generator online" Tasha tells Douglas

"I'll try" Douglas says

"I know that. This is not my first rodeo, babe" Tasha tells her husband

"Oh, you're so cute when you're testy" Donald tells her

"Yee-haw!" Tasha says, and the two monster hunters drive away in their mold car

Douglas is watching the containment unit when it starts whistling

"AH! I HATE HALLOWEEN!" he yells

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ethan's garage<p>

Ethan is singing while the band is playing behind him

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

Ethan looks over to see Bree standing there

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

"Alright, cut!" he says

He sighs, and walks over to Bree

"I know. Terrible, huh?" he says to Bree

"Not at all" she says smiling "I just haven't hear you sing in forever"

"Well, I hate my voice. I don't know what we're gonna do"

"Well, where's Stephanie?"

*muffled* "Right here"

"Oh, my gosh! What happened?" Bree asks

She tries to tell Bree what happened, but it all comes out so muffled and weirs that no one can understand her.

They look at he for a second "She fell" Ethan explains "So now we have no lead singer for tonight"

*muffled* "I'm totally irreplaceable" Stephanie tries to say

"That's a great idea!" Ethan exclaims "You could sing with us!" he says to Bree "You know the songs"

"Me?"

*muffled* Her?! OW!" she tried to get up, but she failed

"Yeah, you've got an amazing voice. You'd be great" Ethan says

"You see, the thing it, my parents kind of-" Ethan cuts her off before she can tell him that she's not allowed to go

"Please, Bree, I need you" somehow hearing those words made her change her mind

"What the heck. Sounds like fun" she smiling

Ethan smiles "Awesome! Okay, if you start to feel stage fright at all-"

"Why would I?" Bree asks

"I don't know. You know, standing up there on stage in front of all those people, everyone staring back at you...it's terrifying"

"You don't look terrified when you're up there"

"You're joking. I'm freaking out. I just try to get lost in the music, it helps"

"Well, if it happens, I'll try that" she says smiling.

"Oh, if you get in trouble, just look over at me. We'll sing it together" Ethan says smiling

Stephanie looks between the two, and starts growling

"Well, I better go figure out-I mean, get ready" Bree says catching herself just in time

"Don't be late" Ethan says

"Okay"

"We're counting on you"

"See you later"

Ethan looks at Staphanie "Replacing you with Bree, that was a fantastic idea"

Stephanie tries to argue, but ends up hurting herself even more. She whimpers as she holds an ice pack up to her head.

* * *

><p>Donald watches as his daughter walks in the front door. Once she's inside he sneaks in the lab entrance.<p>

"Douglas" Donald says to his brother "Something strange is going on. There's ten times the activity out there. It's like they're being drawn to Fairview"

"Not only that" Douglas says "The amount of power that tank's draining is way out of line with the plasma levels on the ones you just brought in" he presses a button, and a containment unit comes out of the wall

"I think it's got something to do with our guest of honor" Donald says. He looks in the tank to see a woman with red hair growling at him.

"Listen" Donald says to his brother "I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on Bree tonight. It's really dangerous for her out there. Make sure that she does not leave the house"

"No problem. Of course, you realize I charge fifteen an hour for babysitting"

Donald looks at him

"Or nothing. Whatever you're comfortable with"

"I think nothing is better for me" Donald says

"Great. Yeah, let's do that. Lets do nothing" Douglas mumbles

"Oh, no" Donald says

"What?" Douglas asks

"I've got more readings already" Donald explains

"Really?"

"Yeah" Donald walks out of the lab leaving Douglas by himself

"Well, the good new is, is I'm the babysitter" Douglas says to himself

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Chapter 3 is finished.<strong>

**PrincessSparkleKitts would like me to inform you that she is currently writing a new story, and she will be posting it November 1st. So be on the lookout for that.**

**So please review, because I love reading them.**

_**All reviewers get a kiss from Marcus**_

**WHAT!?**

_**You heard me**_

**Wish me luck. For I am very afraid of what will happen next.**

**Until tomorrow. I hope.**


	4. Breaking Out

**Chapter 4 is here, and so am I.**

**YES! I DON'T HAVE TO KISS ANYONE! *does happy dance***

**Anyhoo, we're updating a little earlier today, because what else would you do on a rainy day.**

**ungerlover: Glad you liked it. Good. And PrincessSparkleKitty says that my eyebrow thing is adorable.**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p>"So there's no way I can go? That's your final decision?" Bree asks her mom while following her down the stairs<p>

"I am afraid so, sweethart" is her answer

Bree sighs "Okay, fine"

"You're not planning on sneaking out are you?" Tasha asks her daughter

"Of course not" Bree says "That would be like, as childish as your making me stay home on Halloween"

"Tasha, we've got two more monst- monstops-monsters stops to make before the big symposium tonight" Donald says catching himself when he sees Bree standing there "So, you know, we should, uh-"

"We should go" Tasha says

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Goodnight, sweethart" Tasha says to Bree before kissing her forehead and leaving

"Bye, honey" Donald says, and follows his wife

Bree sighs "Have fun"

She turns to see Douglas standing behind her "Hey, ready to hand out with Uncle Dougie? Play some classic board games? Maybe a little go fish?"

"You did not get me a babysitter!" Bree says to her parents

"Whoa, not a babysitter. A teen social companion. You're welcome" Douglas corrects her

"Right" Donald says "So I'll just set the alarm so you're nice and safe inside"

"An alarm seriously?" Bree asks

"Oh, sweethart, you won't even know it's there" Tasha says "Unless you try to go outside"

"Yeah, we love you, have a great time, and don't open any door or windows" Donald tells her

"Do not do that" Tasha says

"Guys, I'm almost 16!" Bree yells as her parents leave the house

"I feel terrible about this" Tasha says to her husband

"Honey, do you want her out on the streets? With your family's blood in her veins, and no clue what she is?"

"We should've told her" Tasha states "We should've started the training early"

"Maybe, but it's too late" Donald says

ALARM ACTIVATED

"I don't actually have the code for that" Douglas says to Bree "So if you want to have any friends over, they kinda need to be inside the house already"

Bree looks at the alarm "I'll be in my room, hating my life"

"Without training she wouldn't be a monster hunter, she'd be monster hunted" Donald says "Honey, it's for her own good"

"Should've made her take more garlic" Tasha says getting strapped into the car

"Oh, please son't start with the garlic again" Donald says

"Studies are extremely-"

"Studies are boring" Donald says inturupting her

"No, they're not boring" Tasha says

Bree sits in the stairs holding her phone. She is about to call Ethan, and tell him that she can't make it, but she decides to call Chase instead.

"Wait, what?" Chase asks "They locked you in?"

"Meet me infront of my house in ten minutes" Bree tells her friend

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Chase asks

"Duh, I'm cutting the power" Bree says "I'm gonna break out" With that Bree hangs up the phone, and goes up to her room to get ready for the party

Chase hangs up his phone, and looks at Leo who is walking with him "She scares me" Chase says to his friend

"Wow. Ow" Douglas says taking out a block from his Jenga tower

Bree walks down the stairs "You know, this would be alot more fun with the two of us" he says

"Maybe later" she says. She opens up the door to the lab

"Where are you going?" Douglas asks her

"Just doing some laundry" she says, and walks down the stairs

"There's no laundry down-" his eyes go wide as he realizes what she's doing. He gets up from the table, and knocks down his Jenga "I was winning!" he says, and runs down the stairs

"Might as well turn them all off" Bree says. She starts flipping all of the switches, and turning off all of the power

"DON'T CUT THE POWER!" Douglas yells a second too late

Bree pulls the last lever, and a bunch of alarms go off

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" Douglas says running over to the wall of chemicals "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! STAY THERE! STAY THERE! NO!" he says as the wall opens up to reveal the tank where all the monsters are held "STAY BACK!"

"DOUGLAS!"

"JUST STAY THERE!" he says to the tank

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Bree asks

"TURN THEM BACK ON!" Douglas tells Bree, and she starts turning the power back on, but more things blow up

"RUN!" Douglas yells, and runs to the stairs while Bree stays where she is

"DOUGLAS!" Bree yells again

"Oh, I gotta grab Bree!" he says, and runs back, and grabs her arm "I gotta get Bree! Come on!"

Douglas pulls Bree out, and she screams when a light bulb explodes

"GO, GO, GO! HURRY!" Douglas yells as they both run up the stairs

The lab starts falling apart. Things fall off of the desks, the tank w=that holds the monsters starts shaking, and things are exploding.

Bree and Douglas run out the lab entrance as fast as they can, and fall on the ground.

The tank bursts, and all different color smoke comes out of it.

The door flies off it's hinges, and the monsters come flying out.

The two stand up to see monsters everywhere. They hear an evil laugh, and look to see a red cloud transforming into a human form "Hello, world. Mommy's home!" the monster yells, and looks at the two standing before her

"That's..not mold!" Bree says

"No, it isn't" He says

Chase and Leo get there to see a lady that's half cloud and half human flying over their best friend and her uncle.

"Maybe I'll just meet you guys at the party" Leo says, and tries to leave.

Chase grabs his arm "No, we have to stay with Bree" he says, and drags Leo over to Bree

They all start whimpering as the lady flies over to them "WHERE ARE THE HUNTERS?!" she screams at them

They all start screaming.

"I just work here! I don't..." Douglas says

"Please don't hurt us!" Bree yells

The lady laughs "Don't worry dear" she says to Bree "There'll be plenty of time for that" she cracks her neck, and it starts spinning around in circles making the four scream.

"That is so intense!" Douglas screams

The lady starts laughing again "Now that's what I like to hear" she backs up, and calls for more monsters "Theodosia! Bob! Come to me!" she yells, and two more figures appear behind her. One a scarecrow, and the other a witch.

"You're both looking well" the red monster says "Whose fear have you been feeding on?

"THEIRS!" the two both say pointing at Chase and Leo. The two h=then start screaming.

"Look at them cower!" the lady says "They must be delicious"

The three monsters start laughing "Anyway, come, let's go hunt the hunters" the red one says "Oh, don't fret, dear, I'll be back soon...FOR ETERNITY!" she laughs, and they all fly away.

"Douglas, what's happening?!" Bree asks her uncle

"Uh, it's kind of a long story"

"Well, can you sum it up?" she asks

"The bad lady's immortal, and wants to destroy your parents, and possess your soul for all eternity, but, hey..." he explains

The three teens all share a look of shock and disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Chapter 4 is complete.<strong>

**I shall return tomorrow for chapter 5.**

**Please review/favorite/follow.**

**If you have any questions ask them in your review, and I will be happy to answer them.**

**Until tomorrow.**


	5. Freaking Out

**I have returned for chapter 5.**

**PurpleNicole531: Yes the monsters are here, and glad you liked the chapter.**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab rats or Girl Vs Monster.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Deimata, Theodosia, and Bob fly up onto a nearby bridge.<p>

"WHOA!" Deimata yells as they land on the bridge, and turn back into a human form "You have no ides how good it feels to be out. Fifteen years crumpled up in a little ball"

"Never know it to look at you" Theodosia says "You're positively exquisite"

"Yeah, you've been working out, huh?" Bob asks

"I've been stuck in a tank, you idiot!" Deimata yells

"Oh, my bad" Bob says

"So much catching up to do" Deimata says "How's the fear business? Stephen King still writing?"

"Yes, but his last novel was historical fiction" Theodosia says

"Scary historical fiction?" Deimata asks

"Not particularly" the witch answers

"Hmm. What about horror movies? Still big with the kids?" Deimata asks

"No, it's all gross-out comedies now" Bob says "But vampires are in"

"Ooh. Well, that's promising" Deimata says

"Except there romantic vampires who fall in love" Theodosia says

"Yuck!" Deimata says "We've got work to do" she flies away leaving Theodosia and Bob

"Been working out?" Theodosia asks Bob in a mocking voice "Your brain is made of straw"

"Well, surprise. So is the rest of me" Bob says

* * *

><p>A young girl named Caitlyn is being chased by a floating pumpkin.<p>

Donald and Tasha pull up in their mold van.

"Don't worry" Tasha says to her "It's just a costume"

"A REALLY GOOD COSTUME!" Caitlyn yells between screams

She runs away, and Tasha uses a wrist ray gun on the monster while Donald sucks it into a PCU (Portable Containment Unit).

Tasha gets a monster tracker out of the van "Donald, take a look at this"

There are dots all over the screen. "I haven't seen a plasma signature like that in fifteen years" he says

"It can't be" Tasha says

They hear growling and explosions coming from above them.

"Get back in the van" Donald says

"Okay" Tasha says

"Wanna shut the door, maybe?" Tasha asks

"I'm driving! You get the door!" he yells

"How about you do the car, and I do the equipment. That's how it's always been!" Tasha yells

Donald has trouble starting the car "Come on, baby" he says

It starts, and Tasha starts talking again "I just want you to know right now that I have everything I put together" she says "And you-I mean, you're the man. You're supposed to shut the door"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Donald yells

* * *

><p>Back at the lab everyone is panting and freaking out.<p>

"My parents are monster hunters?" Bree asks

One of the monster hunting inventions explodes behind them, and they all scream.

"Fourth generation" Douglas says "Best in the business. That's why I'm training with them"

"Wait. My parents? Donald and Tasha? Nerdy? Overprotective? Way into mold?" Bree asks her uncle

"Mold's a day job. It pays the bills" Douglas explains "Monster hunting isn't really money, money. It's more like volunteer work"

"Like helping out in a soup kitchen?" Chase asks

"Yes, Chase, like helping out at a monster soup kitchen" Douglas says

Douglas's phone starts vibrating, and he screams "Oh, that's my phone" he looks at it, and screams again "It's your parents" he says

"Hello?" he says

"Douglas, what happened?" Tasha asks him

"Oh, you know, we were just hanging out, and we lost power in the containment unit"

"What?" Donald asks

"And Deimata's loose" Douglas tells them "And then you guys ran out of soda, which is-"

"Is Bree okay?" Tasha asks cutting him off

"She's fine...other than the fifteen years worth of fear coursing through her" Douglas says.

He walks over to Bree "Your mom wants to talk to you" he tells Bree

"Mommy?" she asks

"Bree, honey, are you alright?" Tasha asks

"I'm fine...Except you left me with Douglas, and he's kinds flipped out" She says to her mom

"No, no, he's not flipping out. He's telling you the truth. Now I want you to listen to him very carefully, and you do whatever he tells you to do"

Three clouds start flying around Tasha's and Donald's mold van. They fly straight through it.

"Bree?" Donald asks

"Bree?" Tasha repeats

"Mom? Mommy?" Bree asks

"Bree?" Tasha asks again

"Hello?" Bree asks. "The line went dead" she says. She hangs up and gives the phone back to Douglas.

"That's great" Douglas says

"Bree's in danger" Tasha says to Donald "We need to stop Deimata"

"Don't worry" Donald says "We will" they both hold up their plasma guns

They get out of the car to see three different colored clouds flying around

"THEODOSIA! BOB!" Deimata yells

"LET THE FUN BEGIN!" Bob yells

The three monsters laugh, and fly away

"Whan you said that the bad lady wants to possess Bree's soul..." Chase says

"This isn't happening?" Bree says still freaking out

"You were talking figuratively, right?" Chase asks

Douglas laughs a bit "No, literally" he says "So if you two could help make sure that Bree doesn't..." They turn around to see that Bree left "WANDER OFF ALONE!" Douglas yells "WHERE ARE YOU?! GO!" he yells, and him, Chase, and Leo run out of the lab

"LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA" Bree says walking out of the house with her fingers in her ears

Chase runs up behind her, and tackles her to the ground "OH! LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!" Bree yells

"Where are you going? There's a monster hunting you?" Chase asks

"This isn't real. It's all a dream" Bree says "I'm going to Ethan's party, and at some point I will wake up"

"Bree you need to listen to me" Douglas says

"LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA" Bree says walking again with her fingers in her ears

Chase grabs her hand, and pulls it out of her ear "Cut it out" he says to her

"Chase, something's very wrong with me" Bree says "I mean, my heart's racing, and my palms are sweaty, and my stomach feels funny"

Chase rolls his eyes "That's fear. I get that, like, every day. Sometimes twice"

"Like in the locker room after gym" Leo says, and everyone gives him weird looks

"I get it more with tests...homework, talking to girls, and guys, and teachers, and, uh, store clerks, and my parents-"

Bree cuts her off "Well I don't get it ever" she looks around "Why am I feeling this?" she asks

"Because Deimata's loose" Douglas explains "The monsters are astral projections of human fear. Most of the time we only see them in dreams"

"Every night" Leo says

"Sometimes twice" Chase says

"But when there's enough fear in the air, like on Halloween, they get strong enough to take physical form. And it's up to the monster hunters to make sure thay don't take over" Douglas explains to the teens

"What do you mean, take over?" Leo asks

"Each monster attaches itself to one person, usually for their whole lives, and if that's person's fear gets too out of control, the monster takes them over completely" Douglas tells them

"So who's this Demata?" Bree asks **(That's spelled wrong, because she said it wrong in the movie) **

"She's your monster" Douglas tells his niece

Bree looks at him for a second and then "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA" Bree says and walks away, again, with her fingers in her ears

"And Deimata's one of the ancient ones" Douglas says running after her "They're immortal, they can't be destroyed. And they always latch onto the strongest host that they can find...like your grandfather"

Bree immediately turns around "My grand father?" she ask "He passed on right before I was born"

"You're grandfather was a monster hunter himself, so for most of his life, he kept Deimata from growing too powerful. But in the end, she was too much for him" Douglas explains to his niece "Then Deimata went looking for a new host...you"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hello, baby Bree" Deimata says looking at a baby in a crib_

_The baby starts crying, and Tasha comes running into toe room._

_"Get away from her!" she tells Deimata_

_"Or what?" Deimata asks. She laughs, and disappears into thin air._

_Tasha runs over to the crying baby Bree._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Monster hunting was in your mom's blood. And to help protect you, your dad became one too" Douglas says

"So he converted?" Bree asks

"It was no problem. They were reform. Being scientists already, they modified your grandfather's old weapons and achieved something no one had ever thought possible...They found a way to capture one of the ancient ones"

**FLASHBACK**

_Deimata was once again standing over baby Bree's crib. Tasha and Donald came in with their new weapons, and captured her. _

_The two run over to the crib. Baby Bree is now smiling, and happy_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"With your monster sealed away, you grew without any sense of fear at all. Now it's all coming back at once" Douglas says

"Wow, interesting" Bree says "And totally impossible. Bye" she starts walking away again

"How come her parents kept all this a secret?" Leo asks Douglas

"ALL WHAT!? It's not true!" Bree yells

"Monster hunting's passed down through familys. Traditionally, parents wait until their kids are sixteen before they tell them, to give them a normal childhood" Douglas says

"Speaking of normal, which this is not, I'm going to Ethan's party" Bree says

"Bree, there's a monster after you" Chase says. Bree scoffs, and keeps walking.

"Going to the party is a good idea" Douglas says

"If Deimata comes back here, you'll be better off over there" Douglas says "But you need some fire power"

"Firepower?" Bree asks her uncle

"Yes" he answers

* * *

><p>Back in the lab Douglas pulls a lever, and the chemical shelf opens up to reveal a secret room full of weapons.<p>

Douglas walks in, while the teens stand there in awe.

"Holy paintball" Leo says. They all walk towards the room.

"A blaster will slow them down" Douglas says pointing to said weapon "A stun gun will really ring their bells. But to capture them, we have to use these puppies. Molecular atomizer. Reduses a monster back to it's vapor state"

"Oh, I've totally used those!" Leo says, and Bree, Douglas, and Chse just look at him "In video games" he adds

"PCU. Portable containment unit. Traps them until you can get them back here, and unload into the tank. Which I have to stay and fix, because without the tank we're doomed" Douglas says to them

"You're not coming with us?" Leo asks

"Blah, blah, blah. Can we-Can we go now?" Bree asks walking away

Chase takes a step towards Douglas "Why is she acting like this?" he asks

"She's never experienced fear before, let alone this much" Douglas explains "Denial's a very common reaction"

"I-If you're not coming with us, we're staying here" Leo says

"You have to go, and make sure Bree gets to the party safely" Douglas says to them "Here, I will keep an eyes on you with the helmet cam" he grabs a helmet with a camera attached to it, and puts it on Leo.

Leo chuckles nervously "The thing it, I'm actually going home now to hide under a bed, so-"

"No, you're not" Chase says cutting him off "This is Bree, and she's in danger. And let's quit talking, and just do this before I have to go breathe in a paper bag"

"Guys, seriously, I'm out of here" Bree says

"Not without your equiptment" Douglas says stoppong her from leaving

"Now way!" Bree protests

"Way. It's Halloween, you can just tell people you're going as your fevorite steampunk character" Douglas says

"I don't even know what that is" Bree says

"Because your generation as no taste in speculative science fiction" Douglas says "I am the babysitter. You are the baby that sits. Don't argue with me"

"Fine" Bree says. She walk over to the weapons, and grabe the smallest thing she can find "I'll take the little one"

"Take this, too" Douglas says giving her another weapon "And this. Deninitelly this" he picks up the stun gun - which just happens to bee the biggest weapon there - and tries to give it to her "This wouldn't hurt" he says

Bree just looks at it "No" she says simply

"Okay, sorry. That is a little too much" Douglas says putting the stun gun back on the shelf.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Tell us in the reviews what you thought.<strong>

_**Everyone who reviews gets a chance to smack Marcus upside the head**_

**You really don't like me do you?**

**Anyway, please follow/favorite/review.**

**Goodbye for now *runs off to find a helmet***


	6. It's A Trap

**Hello my human friends. I am back for chapter 6 of Fearless.**

**PurpleNicole531: First of all...OWW! And second, I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**This chapter is mostly Donald and Tasha, and ****PrincessSparkleKitty would like to apologize that it's so short, but it felt like a good place to stop it.**

* * *

><p>Donald and Tasha are standing in front of an abandoned building with their weapons ready to shoot at anything that moved.<p>

"They're here" Tasha says

"You think it's a trap?" Donald asks

"Definitely" Tasha answers

"You wanna go spring it?" Donald asks

"Absolutely" is his answer

They stand there for a few seconds "Am...Am I going first?" Donald asks

"You sure are?" Tasha says

"Oh, yeah. Alright. Okay." Donald says

"Well-" Tasha says before getting cut off by her husband

"Alright. Alright" Donald says walking inside, and Tasha follows

* * *

><p>"HURRY UP! THE PARTY'S STARTED!" Bree yells as her Chase, Leo, and Douglas run to the front gate of Mcquarry Mansion<p>

"Remember, I'm following you on the helmet cam. Okay?" Douglas says to Leo

They get the gate open, and the three teens walk inside

"You'll be perfectly safe...I think" Douglas says

* * *

><p>"Honey, it's mostly a placebo" Donald says<p>

"It is not a placebo" Tasha says "There have been multiple double-blind studies"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, financed by the garlic industries" Donald says as they continue their garlic argument

"When is the last time I was sick?" Tasha asks

"I don't know" Donald says

"When is the last time I was-" Tasha is cut off by the sound of Deimata's voice

"I've got a surprise for you" the monster says

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Bree yells

"Bree" Tasha says, and the two run inside

"BREE!" Donald yells as they climb the stairs following the sound of their daughter's voice

"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU! HURRY!" Bree yells

"BREE!" Tasha yells again

"UP HERE!" Bree yells

Donald and Tasha follow the sound, and get to a hallway.

"MOM! DAD!" Bree yells before screaming again

The two walk into a big room, weapons in hand, in search of Bree.

"MOM! DAD! HELP! HELP!" Bree yells again

"Help" Deimata says and then starts laughing. She had been mimicking Bree's voice to lure Donald and Tasha into a trap. Theodosia and Bob appear behind her, and laugh along with her.

Deimata claps her hands, and her two minions attack the monster hunters. The two start shooting at them, but they keep missing.

The purple and gray clouds circle the two, until they disappear. Dropping their weapons where they had once been standing.

"Parents" Deimata says "They're so easily duped"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six is complete. Again sorry about the shorter chapter, but tomorrows will hopefully be longer.<strong>

**Unfortunately I will not be able to narrate tomorrow, but one of my old friends will be guest narrating for me. **

**He said he would do it so that PrincessSparkleKitty wouldn't kill me.**

**Please follow/favorite/review. I won't be here to read your reviews, but my friend will, and I'm sure he' will love to read them.**

**Also in an unrelated note, PrincessSparkleKitty attempted a back tuck in her gymnastics class earlier this evening. She did not succeed, but she did survive.**

_**Sorry, but I'm still just happy that I actually jumped :)**_

**Anyways, goodbye for now. I will see you again on Saturday.**


	7. Being Chased

**Hello there. My name is Mateus. Mateus Ward, and I'm filling in for my friend Marcus. I've never narrated a fanfiction story before, so I'm really excited. **

**So PrincessSparkleKitty would like to apologize for always updating so late. She writes it, and then posts it right away. She usually gets to bed late, and before she goes to bed is when she gets to write. So again she says that she's really sorry about that.**

**So now I guess we should reply to the reviews.**

**PurpleNicole531: Yes now it's up to Bree to save her parents. And also PrincessSparkleKitty wants to thank you for reviewing so often. She really enjoys reading your reviews.**

**Disclaimer time...**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, because we all make them**

* * *

><p>The three teens were making their way to Ethan's party.<p>

"One of the monsters that was with Deimata, I've seen her before" Chase says

"The witch?" Leo asks

"Yeah, I used to call her the schoolmarm" Chase says "When she first showed up, I was in a spelling bee, and I got so scared that I misspelled goat"

"That's pretty hard to misspell" Leo says

"After that, she'd show up whenever I had something important at school. Even when I can't see her, I can sense her, mocking me like she knows I'm going to fail, and then..and then I do" Chase says

"I've seen the other one" Leo says

"The scarecrow?" Chase asks

"He lives in the woods behind my house" Leo says "The other kids used to make fun of me because I was too scared to play in them. When I got older, I'd see him everywhere. It's like you said, even when I can't see him, I know he's there. All I can do is run"

The three continue walking when they hear something rustling behind them.

They all turn to see what it was.

"It's him!" Leo says

"Guys, don't be scared, okay?" Chase says "Douglas said they feed on fear. If anything comes at us, stick together"

"You guys are being ridiculous" Bree says. They look at a tree stump in front of them that wasn't there before" Uh...I think"

They hear more rustling, and turn to see yet another tree stump that appeared out of nowhere. They look at it, and it comes alive.

They all scream, and run in all different directions.

As Bree is running, she is trying to comprehend that monsters are actually real, and she's being chased be one right now.

As Chase is running, he can hear Theodosia laughing at him.

As Leo is running, he can hear Bob laughing at him.

Bree is running for her life, when the monster catches up with her just long enough to tear her jacket.

Leo can still hear Bob's laughter, and he's trying his best to block it out, and find his friends.

Chase is still running around, and trying to find everybody. He can still hear Theodosia laughing at him, and he's trying not to get caught by whatever it is that their being chased by.

Bree shoots at the monster, and keeps running. She trips, and the monster hovers right over her. It starts getting closer to her, and she gets out her stronger gun, and shoots at it. The monster gorans, turns into a cloud, and dissapears. Bree immediately gets up, and tries to find Chase and Leo.

"CHASE! LEO!" she yells as she runs further into the forest

* * *

><p>"DOUGLAS!" Leo yells into his earpiece "DOUGLAS!"<p>

Douglas was listening to his Taylor Swift Mega Mix and repairing the tank, when he was inturrupted by Leo yelling his name

"HELP!" he hears Leo saying

"WOAH! WOAH!" Douglas says running over to his computer "Running in fear. Yeah, Leo, Leo"

Leo continues screaming, and running in fear. Not even from the tree-stump-monster-thingy, but from the scarecrow that he can sense is there.

"Don't be scared, Leo" Douglas says

"DOUGLAS!? DOUGLAS!? DOUGLAS!?" Leo repetes over and over again. He stops running to check if his earpiece is still working

"Don't be scared. Leo, they feed on fear, okay?" Douglas says, trying to calm the teen down "Try to slow your heart rate. Are you breathing deep?" he asks

Leo takes off the helmet cam, and looks into it "I don't think I'm breathing at all" he says

Leo hears something, and turns away from the camera to look at it.

"LEO!" Douglas yells "LEO!"

"SURPRISE!" Bob the scarecrow says to Leo "I smelled your fear from miles away! Dude, you STINK!" he says. Leo puts his hands up in defense, and screams.

* * *

><p>Bree is panting, and her body is screaming at her to stop running. She decides to listen to it, and leans up against a tree. She touches something, and she screams and covers his mouth, and he does the same. She removes her hand after realizing it was only Chase, and they both hug each other.<p>

"Where's Leo?" Bree asks

Chase shrugs his shoulders telling her that he doesn't know. They hear evil laughing in the distance, and immediately know that their friend is in danger.

"We should probably go see if he's okay" Chase says, and Bree nods her head

They continue to stand there, and give their bodies a rest, but the evil laughter continues.

"We should go" they both say simultaneously, and leave to find their friend.

Bree whimpers as she peeks around a tree. She doesn't see Leo, and keeps walking with Chase following her.

They walk a little more, and see Leo leaned up against a tree. He is holding up his hands in a defense position, and he's not moving at all.

"LEO!" Bree yells as the two approach their friend "What's going on with him? Is he okay?" she asks

They hear a noise, and look to see Douglas running towards them with a wheelbarrow

Douglas runs up to them panting "He's petrified" he tells them "He's frozen in fear. It's what happens to people when they stare down their monsters, and lose" Douglas explains still panting "Whoo! I gotta get to the gym more. This is ridiculous"

"Can you fix him?" Chase asks

"I'm pretty sure. But not here. I gotta take him back to the lab" he says. Douglas grunts as he picks up Leo, and lays him down across the wheelbarrow

"Let's get the two of you to the mansion first" Douglas says. He knocks on Leo's leg, and it sounds hollow.

Chase goes over to look at his friend, and see if he's alright.

Bree stares down at her now ripped jacket, and is now realizing how real monsters really are "These things are real?" she asks

"They sure are" Douglas answers

"Come on" Chase says leading her to the mansion

* * *

><p>At Mcquarry Mansion.<p>

Donald and Tasha are in some sort of attic. They are tied up, and passed out.

Tasha wakes up, and gasps. She looks around "Donald?" she asks a lot calmer than she should be

"TASHA! HONEY!" Donald yells not realizing that she is right behind him

"Sweethart, I'm right here" Tasha says, and he breathes out a sigh of relief

"Oh, I didn't know" he says. There is a short pause before "I should've taken that garlic"

"Now? Really?" Tasha asks slightly annoyed

"Honey, don't" Donald says "Where are we?" he asks

"My dad's old lab. Hasn't changed a bit" Tasha answers

"I wonder what she has in store for us" Donald says

"Excellent question, Donald" Deimata says after appearing out of thin air "So glad you asked" she says and laughs a bit "I'm going to destroy you of course. Take your bones, and make patio furniture. Sort of a chaise lounge of doom, if you will"

"As to how I'll destroy you..." she runs to them at an inhumanly speed "Anybody wanna guess?" she says smiling creepily at them "No? Oh, come on. It'll be fun! Okay, wait, wait, wait." she holds up four fingers "Four words, right? You see what I'm doing? Okay...first word-You're not even trying. Okay, first word. Ready, ready, ready?" she gasps, and pretends to be scared.

Donald and Tasha just sit there. There faces emotionless.

"No? One more time" she does the same thing again, and Donald and Tasha remain the same. "Okay, fine. I'll just tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to SCARE YOU TO DEATH!" Deimata says, and makes a bunch of tentacles come out of her face.

"Yeah, good luck with that" Donald says to her

"Fifteen years of plotting, that's the best you can do? Sad" Tasha says

"Really sad"

"Embarrassing, really"

"Humiliating"

"It's terrible material"

"Well, aren't you two the little professionals?" Deimata asks

"We don;t scare easy. We're mycologists" Donald says

"Yes" Tasha agrees "Fungi makes you brave"

"No worries, you'll show me enough fear when I terrifying your daughter right in front of you" Deimata says

Donald starts fidgeting in his chair.

Deimata looks at him "Ooh, there it is. There it is. That's what I like to see" she says "Gotta fly! Ta-ta!" with that she disappears back into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it was. Chapter 7. Hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Also, will somebody please tell PrincessSparkleKitty that Marcus and I do not look alike? We are nothing like each other.**

**Please follow/favorite/review. Whoever reviews will get a free hug from me, Mateus. BTW, although PrincessSparkleKitty says I look like Marcus, I am not evil.**

**Anyways, Marcus will be back tomorrow, and I will be back for hugs. So bye.**


	8. I'm Scared

**Hello friends. Marcus Davenport has returned, and my good friend Mateus is back also.**

**Hey**

**So first off. Mateus and I will both be answering reviews.**

**PurpleNicole531: Glad you liked the chapter, and amazing cupcakes. **  
><span><strong>Glad you like the story, *virtually hugs her*, and love the cupcakes!<strong>

**So Mateus would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Sure.**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster**

**Please exuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

_**I gotta say it. Marcus and Mateus both in one room. I am a very happy girl right now :)**_

* * *

><p>Bree, Chase, Douglas stop running to catch their breaths In the cemetery outside of Mcquarry Mansion.<p>

"That's it" Douglas says panting "That's it. No more running"

"You're not really gonna leave us?" Bree asks

"I have to take him back, thaw him out" Douglas says pointing to Leo "And I have to fix the containment tank so it's ready when your parents hunt down Deimata"

"My parents" Bree says realizing where they are "Will they be okay?" she asks her uncle

"Oh, yeah. They're professionals" Douglas replies

"Will I be okay?" Bree asks with fear in her eyes

"You'll be fine" Douglas says in a comforting tone "Don't forget, you're a monster hunter. Fifth generation. You. Scare. The monsters. Not the other way around" he says

"Oh, right. Of course" Bree says "I mean, it's a piece of cake" she starts laughing nervously

"Okay, just breathe. Breathe" Chase says

"Okay, I need you to keep an eye on her. You're gonna have to be the brave one" Douglas tells Chase

"You have no idea how insane that is" Chase replies

"Terrific" Douglas says. He bends down to the wheelbarrow to go back to the lab, but it tips over "OH!" Douglas says as Leo falls out "Oopsy daisy" he says

He stands the wheelbarrow back up "Go. I'll get him" he tells Bree and Chase, then picks up Leo, and puts him back in the wheelbarrow.

What the three didn't know was that Deimata, Theodosia, and Bob were up on the roof watching them.

"What do you say, boss? Grab Bree now?" Bob asks

"Not yet" Deimata answers "My powers aren't quite strong enough. I need to eat more of that girl's fear"

"Then let's swoop down from the rafters, and bon appetit!" Theodosia suggests

"Later" Deimata says "First I have a hankering for a different flavor of fear" she gets up from the roof

"Where ya goin'?" Bob asks her

It's a Halloween party. I need a costume" she answers. She flies away

"You think we need costumes?" Bob asks Theodosia

"If you were any stupider, I could sell you as a paperweight" she answers clearly annoyed by the scarecrow

"Oh, don't be a hater" he says

* * *

><p>Deimata flies through a chimney, and into a bedroom. Into the bedroom of Stephanie Stantelli.<p>

Stephanie is sitting on her bed in her pjs. She is trying her best to eat some popcorn and ice cream, but it's hard when you're wearing a neck brace.

She smells something, and wonders what it is. She sniffs her armpits to see if it's her, but it's not.

Deimata bursts out of her popcorn bowl,and flies around her. Surrounding her with a cloud of red, and Myra disappears.

A second later she reappears in front of her mirror. She is now wearing an all red outfit, and a neck brace. Her hair is now down, and waved.

She takes off the neck brace, and her eyes glow red. She cracks her neck, and looks into the mirror.

"Now that's what I call smokin' hot" she says. Only it's not her voice. It's Deimata's

* * *

><p>At the party there are kids dressed in all sorts of costumes dancing around, and a band missing their lead singer.<p>

"She's not here yet" Ethan says to his bandmates

"We can't wait all night for Bree" Adam says

Ethan sighs "I guess I'll just do the singing" he says, and grabs his guitar

"You cool with that?" Adam asks him "Not too nervous?"

"No. I got this" Ethan says, but he's not so sure if he believes himself

* * *

><p>Bree and Chase come running up the stairs to the ballroom where the party's being held when Bree suddenly stops.<p>

"Do I look okay?" she asks her best friend

"What do you mean?" he asks

"Is my hair all messed up? Should I have gotten it cut?" she asks nervously

They continue up the stairs, but Bree stops again.

"Is that a pimple? It feels like a pimple" she says feeling her face

"What on earth are you-" Chase remembers what's going on with her "Fifteen years worth of fear all at once" he says

"Seriously, should I cover this up?" Bree asks stopping them from walking once again "Maybe I should just go home" she says, and tries to walk back down the stairs, but Chase grabs her arm.

"Bree, you're beautiful" he says to her "Come on, we'll hide out in the croud. It's not like everybody's gonna be staring at you" he tells her, and leads his best friend into the ballroom.

They walk in, and a spotlight immediately goes on Bree.

"Here she is!" Ethan yells "Ladies and gentlemen, Bree Davenport! Bree's agreed to sing withus tonight"

"Oh, no! I totally forgot!" Bree tells Chase

"Clear a path for her everybody" Ethan says, and everyone moves out of the way. Making a path for Bree up to the stage.

_*echoing* Why am I feeling this?_

"Come on up Bree" Ethan says "Don't be bashful"

_*echoing* Just don't let it scare you._

She slowly walks up to the stage. Noting that everyone in the room is staring at her.

_*echoing* My heart's racing._

People move out of the way, and she hates that she's the center of attention right now.

_*echoing* She's never experienced fear. Let alone this much._

_*echoing* Something's very wrong with me._

_*echoing* These things are real?_

_*echoing* Standing up on stage in front of all those people._

_*echoing* Hello world. Mommy's home._

_*echoing* It's terrifying_

_*echoing* Mommy?_

_*echoing* Nothing scares you. You're not normal._

_*echoing* That's just gonna come back to haunt you._

She gets up onto the stage, and Ethan immediately walks over to her.

"Remember" he tells her "Just lose yourself in the music"

"I am definitely lost" she says

"Hit it guys" Ethan says, and the band starts to play

Bree stands there doing nothing while the band plays behind her. She looks at Ethan, and shakes her head, and the band stops.

Ethan walks over to her "You can do this" he says, and she nods her head.

"Keep it together Bree" Chase says from the back of the room

_"Hey, look out world 'cause here I come_

_I'm burning brighter than the sun_

_You put up walls but I can break 'em, break 'em"_

_"Fear is not a roadblock in my way_

_Don't care what the haters say_

_They don't scare me, I'm not shakin', shakin'"_

_"And if you think I'm gonna quit_

_Go and cross it off your list"_

Stephanie/Deimata walks into the room.

_"I just wanna scream out loud_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now"_

Bree immediately stops when Stephanie starts laughing at her "Stage fright" she says in Stephanie's voice "One of my favorites" she says, and starts laughing

Bree looks as if she's about to cry.

Stephanie starts clapping slowly, and walking towards her "Amazing" she says "That was...indescribable"

Stephanie walks up onto the stage, and puts her hand on Bree's shoulder "This be so humiliating for you. The embarrassment of a lifetime!" she starts laughing again.

She grabs the microphone out of Bree's hand "I'll take it from here. Push the tempo, boys"

Bree runs off the stage, and Ethan watches her. He then turns to Stephanie "What happened to your neck?" he asks her

"I found a doctor who's out of this world" she says

"Bree!" Chase says as she runs past him

Stephanie starts singing.

_"Hey, look out world 'cause here I come_

_I'm burning brighter than the sun_

_You put up walls but I can break 'em, break 'em"_

Her voice changes from her normal singing voice, to a really low monster like singing voice.

_"Fear is not a roadblock in my way_

_Don't care what the haters say_

_They don't scare me, I'm not shakin', shakin'"_

_"And if you think I'm gonna quit"_

* * *

><p>Bree shoves another cookie into her mouth.<p>

"Bree, what are you doing?" Chase asks when he finally catches up with her

*muffled* "I didn't have dinner" Bree says

"Oh, slow down! You're gonna choke!" Chase says running up to her

Bree looks at the cookie, then at Chase, then at the cookie again *muffled* "Fine with me" she tries to shove it in her mouth, but Chase grabs her hand.

"You can't eat your fear" Chase tells her

"I'm not eating my fear" Bree says "I'm eating a snickerdoodle" she sighs, and places the cookie back on the tray. "Chase, this is the worst day of my life! I have this awful queasy feeling in my stomach that I just..I can't get rid of" she says

Chase rolls his eyes "I told you that's fear"

"Well, how do I stop it?" Bree asks

"You can't" Chase answers "You just have to live with it, like everybody else on earth"

Bree sighs "It's too much"

"Bree" Chase says quietly

BEEP

Chase runs over to his bag, and looks at the monster tracker. "Uh, oh" he says looking at all the dots on it.

* * *

><p><em>"You don't wanna mess with me<em>

_I know who I meant to be"_

Staphanie walks up to Ethan. She pushes him away from her, and he almost falls off the stage.

_"Never gonna slow me down_

_Nothing's gonna stop me_

_Nothing's gonna stop me NOW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW_

_Nothing's gonna stop me NOW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW"_

Ethan looks at her, and he's convinced there's something up with her.

_"Nothing's gonna stop me"_

* * *

><p>Bree walks up to the fireplace that's behind her. She see's a picture of a father and daughter when they moved into the mansion. The lady in the picture looks about twenty, and her eyes widen when she sees who it is.<p>

She pics up the picture "Chase"

She runs over to him "Look at this!"

"What is it?" he asks. She shows him the picture.

"It's my mother" she says

"Come here" Chase says, and Bree runs over and sits next to him.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing's gonna stop me NOW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW<em>

_Nothing's gonna stop me NOW_

The crowd is quiet for a minute, but then applause and cheering are the only things heard in the room.

Stephanie walks on stage, and hands the microphone to Ethan.

He looks at it, and takes it "Where you going?" he asks

"To find a band that can play in tune" she says "Oh, you're deadweight, sweethart. The kind of terrible that _doesn't _ get better with practice.

She walks off stage, and the cheering starts up again as she walks out of the room with her eyes glowing red.

Ethan, Adam, and the other bandmates all share a "What are we gonna do?" look.

* * *

><p>"That's the Mcquarry Mansion" Chase says still looking at the picture "She lived here?"<p>

Bree takes the picture, and looks at it again "This can't be right. My mom would've told me" she says

"Like she told you about being a monster hunter?" Chase says

"That Deimata drove him over the edge" Bree says

"Just like Old Man Mcquarry. He shut himself up in this house for years" Chase says

"What is Edgar Mcquarry is my grandfather?" Bree wonders aloud

"Maybe that's why they're all here" Chase says

"Who's all where?" Bree asks

Chase pulls out the monster tracker "Bree, look at this. This mansion is crawling with monsters"

"We gotta get out of her!" Bree says, and runs away

"No" Chase says stopping her

"What do you mean, no?" Bree asks

"All of our friends are here" Chase says "If we leave, what happens to them?"  
>"Well what good can we do?" Bree asks Chase<p>

"We're the only ones with the tools to fight them" Chase says. He walks over, and grabs his bag "And one of us is a fith-generation monster hunter" he holds out a ray gun for her

"I can't. I'm too scared" she says

"I've been scared all my life. And you know what I learned about fear? When you run away from it, it just gets worse. Come on, you can do this" he says trying to reason with her.

He holds put the gun again. She hesitates, but takes it.

"I hate you" she says

He chuckles "I hate you too. Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it.<strong>

**Question Of The Day:**

**Who is your favorite Lab Rats character and Girl Vs Monster character?**

_**My favorites are Chase/Marcus (I can't choose only one of the two) and Skylar.**_

**I'd have to say Marcus, and Ryan.**

**Definitely Krane, and Bob.**

_**BTW, have you seen Mateus's newest Instagram picture? He used the caption **_**Swag level: Elmo. **_** It's a picture of him wearing an Elmo hat. HE IS SOOOO ADORABLE! Sorry for my fangirling. I'm done now, but he is ;)**_

**So please follow/favorite/review**

**I will see you guys tomorrow.**


	9. We Caught A Monster

**Here is chapter 9.**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks for all your support on this story so far. And you should watch it. PrincessSparkleKitty watched it right before she wrote the first chapter, and she's been watching it while writing it, so that she gets all of the lines right.**

**Guest: Umm? Well sorry, but back then I was evil. And don't worry, we're all a little weird.**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Well here you go.**

* * *

><p>Douglas is running crazy all around the lab.<p>

He grabs multiple chemicals, and mixes them together.

He pours liquid from some tubes into a cup. It was blue, but after he mixed it up it turned purple.

He runs over to a table where he laid Leo, and sets the cup down beside it. He sticks his grooming fingers in it, making sure to get them nice and wet.

He sighs "Let's go Leo" he puts his fingers into Leo's ears, and wiggles them around.

Leo jumps up "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME MISTER SCARECROW!" he screams, and Douglas lets our a sigh of relief

Leo looks back at him, and realizes that he's not in the forest anymore "Sorry" he says "That's just..what was on the tip of my tongue"

"It happens to the best of us" Douglas says throwing away his rubber gloves

Leo sighs "Man, I was so out of it. It's like I could hear and see everything, but I was too scared to even move...I totally wussed out. Bree and Chase were counting on me"

Douglas grunts while trying to fix the containment tank "You'll come through for 'em next time" he says to the teen

"Are you kidding? I'm useless!...I'm going home" Leo turns to walk away

"Good idea" Douglas says stopping Leo from leaving "Yeah, I mean, if something's too hard, it's always best to just curl up into a little ball and quit. I mean, who cares if your friends are still in a jam, and they need your help?"

Leo turns around to face him "I can't help them...I'm a coward"

Douglas looks at him "It doesn't take a hero to help fix a containment unit" he holds out a wrench

Leo sighs "What do you need?"

"It's mostly welding and, uh..." Douglas sticks his head inside "Woah, yeah, it is real gross in there, so..."

* * *

><p>Bree and Chase are walking around the mansion wearing their special monster hunting goggles, and holding their weapons, ready to shoot at any monster that comes their way.<p>

They hear something growling, and turn around to shoot it.

"WOAH! Chill out!" the boy says taking off his mask

They both sigh "Hey Trent" Bree says

"What's up with the arsenal?" Trent asks

"Uh..." they both say looking at each other for an answer

"Just a costume" Chase says

They both laugh "You-You know, uh...pew pew" Chase says to the other boy

"Oh, funny" Trent says, and turns to walk away

"Yeah, bye" Chase says. He and Bree both turn to walk away, but stop realizing what they just saw.

"Trent?" Bree asks

"Yeah?"

Bree and Chase both turn to look at him "Where are your feet?"Bree asks

Trent's feet are just gray clouds. He then turns into a monster head, and growls at them. They both start screaming and shooting it. Chase falls back onto a sofa, and Bree is chased by it to another room.

She runs inside, and shuts the door. The monster bangs against the door as she crawls under the pool table. When the banging stops she peeks her head up to looks over the table. The monster flying out of one of the holes, and tries to attack her. She runs away from it as it flies to the spot where she was just standing.

She continues to shoot at it "CHASE!" she yells not taking her eyes off of the monster for a second.

Chase was catching his breath, but when the skeleton that was sitting next to him looked at him he screamed and ran. He ran into the room Bree was in.

"The wrist blaster thingy! Use that!" Chase says, and Bree does exactly that

"I can't see!" they both say pulling their goggles down off of their face

Bree starts blasting it, and Chase gets out a PCU.

"COME ON, GET THEM OUT! HURRY!" Bree yells

"I'M SORRY!" Chase yells

"GO!" Bree yells

"Okay!" Chase sets down the PCU, and the monster gets sucked into it. Chase snaps it closed, and they both start trying to catch their breaths.

"WE DID IT!" Bree yells, and they both hug each other

"We're gonna need more of those" Bree says

"Yeah" Chase agrees

* * *

><p>Leo is finishing welding the tank "How's this look?" Leo asks Douglas<p>

"Fantastic! You're a natural" Douglas says

Leo smiles just as the peice he was welding on falls off.

"Alright let's, uh. Let's put the welder down" Douglas says, and his phone starts ringing

"Bree" he breathes out "BREE!" he yells into the phone

"Douglas? How's Leo?" Bree asks

"Uh, he-he-he's okay. You huys?"

"We're fine...We caught a monster! But there's a lot more in here. We're gonna need more PCU's"

"Umm, o-okay. Umm, I will run some right over" Douglas says

* * *

><p>Bree and Chase both stand there for a minute laughing.<p>

They grab their stuff, and walk out still excited about what they just did.

"Okay, woah!" Chase says as Bree almost drops her gun.

"Wait!" Chase says

They peek out the door to make sure it's safe "Okay" they both say running out the door.

* * *

><p>Douglas runs over to the weapons vault.<p>

"What happened? Are they okay?" Leo asks walking over to him

"They're fine. They need more traps" Douglas explains "Wish I could be in two places at once. Sit tight for a few. I'll be back"

"Wait" Leo sighs "Give me the bag. I'll run it over to them"

"You sure?" Douglas asks

Leo sighs, and walks over to the weapons vault. He grabs the stun gun (the biggest weapon in there), and walks back over to Douglas "Yeah, I'm sure" he says taking the bag

"Go get 'em, tiger" Douglas says

"Okay" Leo looks at the containment unit, and then at Douglas "You okay fixing that alone?" he asks

"I'll manage" Douglas says "Uh, Leo..." he walks up to Leo, and flips the gun around, because Leo was holding it upside down and backwards.

Leo nods at him before leaving the lab.

Douglas watches as Leo leaves "Ooh, he is a goner"

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 9.<strong>

**Question of the day:**

**What is your favorite Lab Rats episode, and what is your least favorite?**

**Mine would be Concert In A Can (because it was my first on the show), and Bionic Showdown (because I died)**

_**My favorite and least favorite is Bionic Showdown. There is a lot of bionics in that episode - along with a bionic battle - but Marcus died.**_

**We will see you again tomorrow.**

**Until then my human friends.**


	10. Tossing The Costume

**So Me and Mateus are back.**

**Yes we are**

**So first of all...**

**PurpleNicole531: Avalanche is also one of PrincessSparkleKitty's favorites, and she had trouble finding a least favorite episode too.**

**BulliedGirl: ****Yes PrincessSparkleKitty knows that we are nothing alike, but she still thinks that we look the same. And here you go *hugs her*. Also have you ever heard the song No One Ever Told You by Molly Kate Kestner?**

**So from now on the chapters are gonna be a little shorter. PrincessSparkleKitty wants the last chapter to be posted on Halloween, and she's trying her best to make the story last until then.**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p>Donald and Tasha are still tied up in her father's old lab. They are rocking their chairs back and forth as an attempt to escape.<p>

"It really doesn't matter" Donald says

"No, it does matter. It would've made a big difference" Tasha says to him

"Rock the same direction that I'm rocking" he says

"How am I supposed to know what direction that is!?" Tasha asks him

"Work together!" Doanld yells frustrated "Now you're just banging!"

"No, I am not just banging!" Tasha yells back

* * *

><p>Deimata (still in Stephanie's body) walks down the stairs with Theodosia and Bob.<p>

"Theodosia what's going on?" she asks in Stephanie's voice

"Around the corner" Theodosia says

'Where are we going? What are we doing?" Bob asks

"SHH!" Deimata tells him

"Okay" Bob says

They look to see Bree and chase capturing yet another monster.

"She's gaining confidence" Deimata (still with Stephanie's voice) says 'What can we do to get those fear juices flowing again?"

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR FRIENDS!" Bree yells at the PCU where the monster is

"YEAH!" Chase agrees

"Seems awfully fond og her friends" Theodosia says

"And there's quite a lot of them in that ballroom" Deimata says

"Let's go!" Chase says, and the two friends run to find more monsters

"Summon the others" Deimata/Stephanie says "It's time for a little feast of mass hysteria" the three laugh evily, and Deimata walks up the steps

"Summon their mothers? Why?" Bob asks Theodisia

"So stupid!" Theodosia tells him

"UGH! This costume is starting to stink" Deimata say. She grunts, and walks right out of Stephanie. She tries to keep her balance on the stairs, but Deimata blows onto her, and she falls down the stairs.

"Wanna dance?" Bob asks her. She screams, and rolls down the second flight of stairs

"Oh, I guess not" Bob says walking up the stairs "Your loss"

Stephanie starts whimpering, and Bree and Chase run in to see what all the noise was.

"OW!" Stephanie says holding her head

"Stephanie! Are you okay?" Bree asks

"There was this horrible woman" she says "She took me over"

"Wait" Bree says "Deimata! Which way did she go?" she saks Stephanie

"Upstairs" her eyes widen "The ballroom!"

Bree looks up the stairs "Thanks" she tells Staphanie. She looks at Chase "Let's go"

"See ya" Chase says

"Wait..." Stephanie says "Have you guys seen my neck brace?!" she yells "Probably in my room" she says, and tries her best to get up. "Could somebody call me a cab!?"

* * *

><p>Leo runs up to the forest. When he gets there he stops, and just looks inside it. He takes a deep breath, and keeps walking.<p>

* * *

><p>There are teens dancing around to I Got My Scream On by China Anne McClain.<p>

"Has anybody seen Bree?" Ethan asks everyone he passes

There are varies of "no"s, and he keeps walking around hoping to find her.

What no one sees are the clouds flying above them, getting ready to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. That's a cliffhanger for anyone who hasn't seen the movie.<strong>

**There are only 4 more chapters left of this story.**

**Yeah. Maybe PrincessSparkleKitty will let me narrate another story, because this was really fun.**

**Question Of The Day:**

**What is your favorie line from a Lab Rats episode?**

**My favorite is from Leo Vs Evil when Leo said "BAMM! Evil lair. BAMM! Marcus's capsule. BAMM! Marcus. MARCUS!"**

**My favorite is Spikes line from Spike Fright when Spike said "I don't know who you are, but Spikey Likey"**

_**And my favorite is from Brother Battle when Donald said "We're adults. We've earned the right to act like children"**_

_**So these three are a few of my favorites.**_

****So please follow/favorite/review. And review if you want Mateus to come back tomorrow, or not.****

**Until tomorrow my human friends.**


	11. Shrinking Scarecrow

**So I'm back with chapter 11. Mateus will be back for the last chapter, but for these next few chapters it's just me.**

**PurpleNicole531: That's one of PrincessSparkleKitty's favorite lines too**

**Guest: Sorry, but this is not a Brase story.**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p>Leo slowly walks through the forest.<p>

"LEO!" he turns to see Bob standing behind him "LEO!"

The scarecrow walks towards him "Hey, dude, long time no scare! Thanks for coming back and feedin' me again!"

Leo tries to shoot him, but the scarecrow grabs the laser that came from it, and pulls the gun right out of the teens hands.

"Didn't see that coming" Leo says

Bob walks closer to him "Nice try, jelly fingers. This might hurt...a lot" he says, and starts laughing

* * *

><p>More monsters have arrived at Ethan's party, and are flying up near the ceiling.<p>

"You didn't tell us about this" Adam says to Ethan

"I didn't know about this" Ethan says to his bandmate

Deimata starts laughing, and the music stops. Deimata appears out of no where "Welcome to your worst nightmare!" she starts laughing again

The monsters fly down, and attack everyone. All the teena are screaming, and running for their lives.

Adam is being chased by a clown head. He hides in a corner, and gets trapped there by it. He starts screaming, while the clown is laughing.

"So, Leo, need to change your pants yet?" Bob asks him. The scarecrow is now standing only two feet away from him.

"I'm not scared of you" Leo says

"Course you are" Bob says "Scared of me, scared of the dark, scared of the kids who pick on you in gym. Face it, dude, you're scared of everything!" the scarecrow yells in Leo's face

"No I'm not!" Leo yells, and it seams to affect the monster

"You're a coward! Always have been! Always will be!" Bob yells

"I'M!...NOT!...SCARED!...OF!...YOU!" Leo yells back, and again the monster seams affected by it

"YES!...YOU!...ARE!"

"NO!" Leo yells. He grabs Bob by the collar "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leo yells. The scarecrow starts shrinking "I'm through with you" Leo says, end lets go.

"OW!" Bob says

The monster shrinks down to just a pile of clothes with a head on top.

"How long have we known each other? Please, be scared of me. Please. Pretty please" Bob asks

Leo shakes his head "You're finished"

Leo looks at him one last time, and walks away.

"Finished? Wait, I'll be scarier. Boo! Boo! Boo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**Question Of The Day:**

**What is your favorite glitch?**

**My favorite is Adam's plasma grenades**

_**My favorite is Spike.**_

**Also if you do this you could be in the next chapter.**

_**Quote Adam, Chase,Marcus, and Leo's conversation before the theme song on Concert In A Can. **_

_**Say what they were doing, and their lines. Send it to me in a PM, and I'll see how close you are. **_

_**You have to do it off of memory, and you can't just go back and watch it while you're writing it.**_

**I will see you tomorrow with the chapter "Facing Your Fears".**


	12. Facing Your Fears

**Ah, hello there my human friends. We are here with chapter 12.**

**So we updated a little earlier today, because PrincessSparkleKitty actually had time to write today other than just right before she goes to bed. So yay for that.**

**PurpleNicole531: PrincessSparkleKitty likes that glitch too. And she can repeat every line from Concert In A Can, because she watches that episode way too much.**

**_**Mostly because Mateus/Marcus was really cute in the first season.**_**

**Guest: No I do not hate Brase. I have three Brase stories up so far, and I will be writing more.**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>People are still being chased my the monsters. Bree and Chase are trying to capture as many as they can, but there are just too many to catch.<p>

Up on the catwalk Bree and Chase catch another monster.

Chase sighs "There's too many of them!" he says

"Just try to stay calm" Bree says "This is not the time to freak out" They start walking away, but are stopped by a voice behind them.

"I don't know about that" Deimata says, and they both scream "I'd say it's the perfect time to freak out. Wouldn't you witch?" she asks the other monster

"Indubitably" Theodosia answers "There's another word you can't spell" she says to Chase

The two stare at them, while whimpering.

"Not you night at all, is it dearie?" Deimata asks Bree "First you humiliate yourself with that horrid singing voice in front of everyone!" she says, and starts laughing "Don't think that won't haunt you for the rest of your life"

"BREE!" Leo yells

She looks at him "IF YOU JUST SHOW COURAGE, THEY'LL SHRINK DOWN TO NOTHING! WHATEVER SCARES YOU, JUST DO IT!" She nods at him, and looks up at her monster

"Nonsense" Deimata says to her

Bree looks at her, and then at the stage. She sees the microphone, and knows what she has to do. She looks at Deimata once more before running down the stairs to the stage. Deimata sees her running, and flies after her. That just leaves Chase and Theodosia.

Chase looks at the witch with fear in his eyes. He gulps. Chase looks up at the ceiling, and away from the whitch's stare.

"I am smart...and confident" he says

"You're stupid and weak" she says

"I am confident" Chase says trying not to cry

"Spell goat for me!" Theodosia says to the boy

"G...E..." the witch laughs at him

He screams, and runs down the stairs. Theodosia follows him laughing.

Bree runs through all the screaming teens trying to get to the stage.

"Hey Bree!" Ethan yells running over to her "Hey, I've been looking all over for you"

"Get your guitar. Back me up" she says to him, and grabs the microphone

"What?"

They look around to see that everyone running away.

"Come on! Stand up to them!" Leo shouts to everyone who passes him "Hust stand up to them! Whatever scares you, just do it!"

Bree smiles"You're guitar's wireless right?" she asks him

Ethan nods.

"Follow me" she runs off stage

"Find the band!" she says to Leo when she runs past him

"Okay" he looks around, and runs off to find the rest of the band

Deimata appears, and looks at Ethan. Right after he grabs his guitar, and puts it on she flies into him. He turns around with red eyes, smirking. Ethan/Deimata walks off to find Bree.

Stephanie is trying to go home, but it hurts her to walk. She's holding her neck, and limping "OW! OW! OW! OW!" she says as she walks through the cemetery.

She hears screaming, and turns to see everybody screaming, and running towards her. She starts screaming, and running so that she doesn't get trampled by all the people running at her.

Just when they get to the gate it closes and locks. Trapping them, and everyone else inside the perimeter of the mansion.

Chase is out in the cemetery with everyone else trying to get away from all the monsters. He finds a hiding spot behind a statue, and crouches down behind it. He is breathing heavily, and he's so scared that he can barely support his own weight.

As Chase looks around he sees how crazy everything it. There are kids running for their lives, and monsters chasing them.

"What kind of a featherhead can't even spell goat?!" his eyes widen, and he quickly turns around to see Theodisia laughing at him. He stands up, and faces her.

Chase is so terrified he's about to cry again "G...A...No" Theodisia continues to make fun of him "G...I..." he's about to burst into tears but Bree's voice calms him down b bit.

"CHASE!"

Bree runs through the crowd, and finds her way to the gazebo in the center of the cemetery.

"You're not actually going to sing, are you?" Ethan shouts at her. He walks towards her "You'll scare them to death! You're the worst singer on earth" Bree whimpers slightly

"Get down from there" Ethan/Deimata tells her "You look like an idiot"

She walks to the middle of the gazebo, and looks back at her friend. She looks in the opposite direction of him.

_You used to make my heart pound_

_Just the thought of you_

_You used to be a cold wind_

_Always blowing through_

Everyone stops running, and stares at her.

_But I won't take it anymore_

_That's not what I came here for_

Adam comes running to her with his guitar, but Ethan stops him. Adam just looks at him, and breaks free of his friend's grip.

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_

_I'm takin' you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless I'm fearless_

"UGH! Stop!" Ethan yells with his fingers in his ears. Bree sees his eyes glowing red, and knows that Deimata possessed him.

"Stand up to her, Ethan! You can do it!" she yells

"What are you talking about?" he asks laughing a little "I am Ethan" It hurts him when he says that, and a little piece of Ethan takes control again.\

"Come on, do something you're scared of!" she yells

"Will..." Ethan is trying his best to take control of his body again "Will..." he is clearly in pain, but continues "Will you go out with me?!" he asks smiling

Bree looks surprised "YES!" she says smiling, and jumping a little

Deimata falls right out of Ethan, and lands on her face. She looks up at the boy, and glares at him before flying away.

Ethan and Bree smile at each other.

Chase looks over at them from his hiding spot, and seeing Ethan stand up to Deimata gives him some confidence. Theodosia continues laughing at him "G...O..." her laughing stops "A-T" he says

"SPELL TERRIFIED FOR ME!" she yells

"t-e-r-r-i-f-i-e-d, which I'm not" he smiles at the Theodosia. The monster groans, and shrinks down to nothing. He chuckles, and runs out to join his friends.

Bree nods at Ethan, and he jumps on top of a coffin, and starts playing his guitar. Adam standing on the ground doing the same. The whole band starts to play.

_Woah, woah, woah_

_I got the upper hand now_

_And you're losin' ground_

_You never had to fight back_

_Never lost a round_

_You see the gloves are coming off_

_Tell me when you've had enough, yeah_

_Ready for a showdown_

_And we're face to face_

_I think I'll rearrange it_

_Put you into place_

_You don't get the best of me_

_Check it, you're afraid of me_

She motions for some kids to come up, and they start dancing along with her.

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_

_I'm takin' you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_

_Just the thought of you_

_But now you're in the background_

_What you gonna do?_

_Sound off if you hear this_

_We're feelin' fearless!_

_We're feelin' fearless!_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_

_I'm takin' you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_I'm fearless_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_

_I'm takin' you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

Ethan runs up next to her, and everyone starts clapping and cheering. And for a moment, just for e moment, everyone for got about all the troubles they had earlier in the evening.

Bree and Ethan smile at each other. Bree looks up behind him, and her slime fades.

"BRAVO!" Deimata yells "Tell me something, dearie. At some point tonight, did you lose a couple of...parents?" she laughs, and flies away into the mansion.

Bree looks around, and sees everyone staring at her.

She looks at Ethan one more time, and then runs off to fend her parents. Chase comes running up to Ethan, stops, and runs after Bree. Leo runs straight through without stopping once to help his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. <strong>

**Question Of The Day:**

**What is your favorite bionic ability?**

**I love my super strength**

_**I really like Bree's super speed**_

**See you tomorrow with a monster fight.**


	13. Monster Battle

**Chapter 13, the next to last chapter, is here!**

_**So, yeah, I wanted to post this earlier, but I had gymnastics.**_

**PurpleNicole531: That's one of PrincessSparkleKitty's favorites too**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab rats or Girl Vs Monster**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p>Bree runs up the stairs of the mansion trying to catch up with Deimata. She chases her throughout the entire mansion, and follows her up to the top floor.<p>

Deimata leads her to a dead end, and flies straight through the wall.

Bree looks at the wall, and puts her hand on the candlestick. She pulls on it, and a secret passage opens up.

She runs in to find an old lab, and two chairs with rope sitting around them.

She hears laughing coming from outside, and runs up the stairs to the roof. When she gets up there she walks around the coprner see Deimata holding Donald and Tasha up in the air.

"One more step, and I drop them" Deimata says "Didn't think you could just sing me away, did you?" the monster asks her

"I''m no ordinary monster, dearie. There's a reason they call me The Eternal One"

"Bree, run!" Donald yells

"Shut up, Donald!" Deimata yells

"Don't be afraid!" Tasha yells to her daughter "She feeds on your fear!"

"ENOUGH!" Deimata yells "Honestly, one more word and you two go splat!"

Donald and Tasha look at each other.

* * *

><p>From down on the ground everyone can clearly see what's going on. Ethan gets up on the coffin to get a better look.<p>

As Ethan's watching them one thought runs through his head _"Please be okay Bree"_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Leo! We've got to help her!" Chase says to Leo as they run up the stairs leading to the roof.<p>

* * *

><p>"You may have vanquished the monsters downstairs, but there'll be more. There's always more. Because there's always fear. And it's fear that makes the monsters, not the other way around"<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, Bree can see Chase and Leo hiding behind the wall where Deimata can't see them.

"What is you let my parents go, and take me instead?" Bree offers

"WHAT!?" Donald and Tasha yell

"I'm sorry, come again?" Deimata asks confused by what Bree just said

"If you put them back on the roof, you can do what you want with me" Bree says

"NO, HONEY!" Tasha yells

"DON'T DO IT!" Donald yells

"I'd make that deal" Deimata says "But first lose the blaster"

Bree walks up to the ledge, and sets her blaster on it.

"NO, HONEY!"

"NO!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, the other one too. The wrist thingy" Deimata says

Bree takes the wrist gun off, and places it beside the blaster.

Bree backs up, and Deimata uses her powers to knock Bree's weapons off the ledge. The wrist gun lands on another part of the roof, and the blaster falls off the roof.

"Surprise!" Deimata says, and starts laughing

Bree backs up more, and Deimata uses her powers to put Donald and Tasha back on the roof. She walks backwards so that she's standing right beside her friends, even thought Deimata doesn't know that they're there.

Chase secretly hands her a gun, and as soon as her parents are back on the roof she uses it on Deimata.

"BREE!" Tasha yells

"How dare you try to trick me!" Deimata yells. She uses her powers on Bree's parents again, and they fall. Donald holds onto the roof and the rope that's tied around his wife.

"MOM! DAD!" Bree yells. She runs over to them, and reaches her arm out "NO!"

"I got you, honey!" Donald says to Tasha

Deimata laughs "It's great" she says, and laughs again

Bree screams as she starts to slip. She grabs onto the roof, and shoots at the monster again.

She shoots Deimata, and she gets bigger. Bree's eyes widen with fear at the sight.

"SHE GOT BIGGER!" Bree yells

"She's feeding on your fear, honey!" Tasha yells

"She's feeding on your fear, honey!" Deimata says mimicking Tasha. She shoots lightning at Bree again, and she screams.

Bree tries to run across the roof, and Deimata continues to shoot lightning at her. She jumps over the railing, and lands in a somersault.

"STAY HERE!" she says to Chase and Leo

Chase tekes a step towards her, but stops "Yeah, I'm definitely staying here" he says

"Good plan" Leo agrees

Deimata laughs as she circles the mansion "Where did you go?"

Bree tries to run across the roof, but when she turns a corner she almost falls through the roof.

Bree shoots at Deimata, and she grows a second head.

"Oh, look. Twice the fun" both Deimata heads say

"DON'T BE AFRAID! IT'S MAKING HER STRONGER!" Donald yells to his daughter

"I'M NOT AFRAID! SHE'S FEEDING ON YOUR FEAR!" Bree yells back "MOM, DAD, YOU'VE GOT TO TRUST ME TO HANDLE THIS! PLEASE!"

"STOP TALKING!" the Deimata heads say. She blasts Bree with a ball of lightning, which makes for more screaming.

Donald and Tasha start worrying when the pole Donald is holding onto starts to starts to break.

"You guys distract Deimata, I need some time!" Bree yells to her friends as she runs inside.

"What?" Leo asks

"It's fine" Chase says "We'll do it together, I-" Leo cuts him off by riunning inside.

Chase whimpers, and pulls out a gun.

He runs out to where Deimata is, and starts to shoot at her. He misses by a mile, and ends up shooting right between her heads.

Leo sticks his head out of a window with his stun gun.

"Leo, a little help here!" Chase yells

"I'm trying! I've never used this before!" Leo yells at Chase

* * *

><p>Bree runs inside to the old lab, and grabs the rope off the chairs. She looks around, and runs back outside.<p>

* * *

><p>Chase is still trying to shoot at Deimata, but he's not having very much luck.<p>

"Oh, children, very adorable" Deimata says before shooting Chase with a lightning ball. It misses him, and he screams.

"WOAH!" Leo says pulling his head back inside.

Bree opens up a window,and climbs out of it.

The pole Donald is holding onto is continuing to break, and they are positive they're about to die.

Bree climbs out of the window, but unfortunately it is right above the part of the roof that is breaking.

She makes it to the ledge, and climbs up on it. She carefully starts walking across it.

She's about to make it when a lightning ball hits right next to her, and she falls off.

Chase is still trying to shoot Deimata, but she just won't go down. She is very powerful, and very hard to hit.

Bree grabs onto a pipe at the last second, and she hangs off of it.

"Bree, where are you?" Deimata asks flying around the mansion.

Bree uses the pipe like monkey bars, and gets to another part of the roof.

"MOM, DAD, HANG ON!" she yells to her parents

"There you are" Deimata says "You are going to know pain like you've never felt before"

Bree grabs thw blaster Chase gave to her, and shoots at Deimata.

"WOAH!" Deimata says as she grows a third head "Three's a charm" the three heads say

Bree starts to shoot at her again, but Deimata throws a ball of lightning at her, and knocks the blaster out of her hands. Bree grabs onto her hand in pain. She looks down to see her wrist gun sitting beside her. She puts it on, and waits for the right time.

"Be honest" the first Deimata head says "Do I look fat in these heads?"

"Yeah. Yeah" one of the Deimata heads says

"Mmhmm" the other Deimata head says

"NOW!" Bree yells, and her and Chase start shooting at Deimata. Bree with her wrist gun, and Chase with his blaster.

"KEEP BLASTING! KEEP BLASTING!" Bree yells

* * *

><p>"I trust my daughter! I trust my daughter!" Tasha repeats<p>

"She's a really smart girl! She can handle this!" Donald says

"Yeah. Oh, yeah" Tasha agrees

* * *

><p>Bree keeps trying to shoot Deimata, but nothing is working. Bree and Chase are both shooting, and still nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's not a child anymore" Tasha says "She's a young adult. We can accept that"<p>

"Right!" Donald agrees

* * *

><p>Deimata's extra heads disappear, and she is starting to act weird. She is shaking, and flashing.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's time for us to let go!" Donald says<p>

"Yeah" Tasha says

"Loosen the reins!"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>Deimata is violently shaking, her head is twitching, and she is flashing different colors.<p>

Leo finally figures out how to turn his stun gun on "OH! OOH!" he says, and shoots Deimata with it.

The stun gun is what they were missing, because Deimata turned back into just a red cloud.

Bree and Chase stare up at her, and Leo captures her in a PCU.

"Oh, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Deimata yells as she is sucked into the trap.

"GOT HER!" Leo says "OH!" he says dropping the PCU.

Bree catches it "Who's your monster now?" she says smiling

Chase looks at her and laughs, relieved that it's finally over.

Leo sighs also relieved that they finally caught Deimata.

"Great. Great, honey. Great" Donald says "How about-How about a little help with the rope?"

"We'd like some rope now please" Tasha says

"Yeah"

"I GOT IT DAD!" Bree yells

* * *

><p>The three teens pull Donald and Tasha up, and onto the roof.<p>

"Bree" Tasha says

"Bree" Donald coppies

Donald and Tasha hug their daughter.

"Oh, sweetie" Tasha says

"Oh, Chase. Leo" Tasha says

"Chase. Leo" Donald says "Thank you, guys" he looks at his still tied up wife "Oh, let me. Here" he says untying his wife.

"See? It's okay to trust me" Bree says to her parents

"Oh, honey, we love you so much" Tasha says

"So much" Donald agrees

"Enough to raise my curfew?" Bree asks smiling

"Yeah. Yeah, we can-we can bump it, like, a half hour" Donald says

"Come on, I just saved your lives!" Bree says

"That's a good point. That's a good point" Tasha says

"That is true" Donald says to Bree

Everyone just stands there smiling. Happy and relieved that it's finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>So tomorrow is the last chapter.<strong>

**Whoever answers the QOTD gets to be in the next chapter. **

**Question Of The Day:**

**What is your Halloween costume?**

**Mine is just me with my robotic arm.**

_**My Halloween costume is Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**But I don't get to go trick or treating tomorrow :( There's a football game, and it got moved to Saturday. So anyways, am I the only teenage girl going trick or treating? PLease don't say no :P**_

**So I will see you guys tomorrow for the last time for a while.**

**Good bye until then.**


	14. Nobody's Fearless

**So here's the last chapter :'(**

**You okay?**

**Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Go ahead, and continue narrating.**

**Okay...Well I'm going to be narrating this chapter, because Marcus is narrating throughout the chapter. You'll see what I mean.**

**PurpleNicole531: Awesome costume! And glad you liked the chapter. And also PrincessSparkleKitty wants to thank you for reviewing on every chapter of this story. She loved seeing your reviews.**

**So on with the very last chapter of Fearless**

**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Girl Vs Monster**

**Please excuse any spellin/grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong>The truth is, I think we need a little fear in out lives, because there's no better feeling than discovering that one thing that scares you out of your pants...and then doing it anyway.<strong>

So there she is. Bree Davenport in Ethan's garage with the rest of the band singing her heart out.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

Ethan starts singing with her.

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

* * *

><p><strong>And it's not like you can get rid of fear. Some things are always gonna be scary. Like public speaking.<strong>

Chase is standing up at the front of a classroom.

"And so" Chase says to the class "in conclusion, while the amygdala causes our anxieties, another part of the brain, the pre-frontal contex, helps us to control them" he finishes, and everyone starts clapping for him. He smiles, because he finally got over his fear.

* * *

><p><em>Don't say Don't say good night you know<em>

_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing_

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_

Ethan makes a heart with his hands, and looks at Bree

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

* * *

><p><strong>And if it weren't for fear, we wouldn't know when to run away...<strong>

"OOH!" Leo says bumping into

"Watch where you're going, dorkenstein!" Trent says to Leo

"Who are you calling dorkenstein...dorkenstein?" Leo asks

"Watch where you're going alright?" Trent says. Trent pats him on the shoulder, and leaves without touching him again

Leo watches them leave, and sighs. He smiles, because he finally got over his fear.

**Or how good it feels when you finally stand your ground.**

* * *

><p><em>You had me hello [X3]<em>

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

Bree invites Stephanie to come up, and sing with her and Ethan.

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]_

Stephanie starts singing.

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

* * *

><p>Donald walks up to Tasha, and kisser head.<p>

"This mycelium has got it going on" she says

"Yeah?" Donald asks

"Take a look" Tasha says, and Donald looks into the microscope

"Oh, lookie lookie" Douglas says looking into one of the comtainment tanks. A monster goes up to the front, and roars at him. Douglas screams, and throws everything he was holding.

"Oh, hello" Douglas says looking over at Donald and Tasha

* * *

><p>Everyone else starts dancing to the music.<p>

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

When they finish the crowd starts clapping and cheering.

Bree looks out at everyone. She smiles at Chase and Leo. She smiles at Ethan. She smiles and hugs Stephanie. Then she smiles to herself, because she finally got over her fear.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The very last chapter of Fearless.<strong>

_**I want to thank everyone for all the support on this story. I got 859 views, 3 favorites, 2 followers, and 23 reviews. And that doesn't count this chapter. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thank you to all the silent readers too.**_

**Thank you to everyone. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited, reviewed.**

**So that wraps up this story. Thanks for everything, and I guess the last thing to say is...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
